


Like a Rabbit- Part 7

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink/Prompt: dubcon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 7

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

It was times like this which made Remus Lupin wonder if the only reason Charlie Weasley even looked at him twice was because he was a werewolf. Charlie had a weakness for magical creatures- had always had one. Perhaps it was curiosity or maybe even pity that made Charlie gravitate to Remus at first. Remus was fairly sure that it was the sex which kept Charlie coming back for more.

The sex was wonderful; Remus could not deny that fact. Even though he didn’t exactly consent to it, he didn’t say no, either.

Of course, that was mainly because he couldn’t say anything at all. Without Snape- or anyone even remotely as skilled at potion-making- around to brew the Wolfsbane potion, Remus was still a danger to everyone at the full moon. He and what was left of the Order had followed every lead to try to secure a steady source of the potion, but to no avail. Remus had tried a dozen different alternatives, but what worked the best was Charlie’s solution.

Charlie stood guard all night, watching Remus with vigilance. Just before the sun set, Charlie performed a simple Petrificus Totalus and continued to use the Full Body Bind curse every time it started to wear off. If he nodded off even once during the night, the result would be disastrous. In the morning, when the sun rose and Remus transformed back into human form, Charlie took care of Remus on another level.

“You have a lot of pent-up energy now, don’t you?” Charlie asked as he circled Remus, who lay on the floor, naked. Charlie understood magical creatures, and seemed to approach Remus’ situation with sympathy. He sunk to his knees and ran a hand up Remus’ thigh. “Don’t worry. I can help with that.”

It would be at least another half hour before the Full Body Bind wore off, so Remus could hardly object. And it was true he had more energy than he knew what to do with. The urge to bite and scratch, to tear and scrape, had been almost overpowering all night. At times it felt as though he would break free from the simple magic and rip Charlie to pieces. But, as always, they had both made it through unscathed. And he owed Charlie something for that.

The Body Bind kept his outsides frozen, but his insides squirmed and shouted. Blood raced through him, his heart thumping powerfully in his chest. His balls felt hot, full, and release sounded so good. However, he would have liked to have been able to move. He was like a helpless rabbit, caught in a hunter’s sight, anesthetized with fear.

Both of Charlie’s hands- strong and callused- stroked the insides of Remus’ thighs. Charlie’s tongue lapped at Remus’ cock, which was as erect as it had been all night. Charlie turned Remus onto his side and fondled his arse.

Remus could not close his eyes, so he stared unblinkingly at the wall, wanting to moan as Charlie plunged into him. Everything within Remus cried out- in protest and in pleasure- but a soft grunt was all Remus could muster. Charlie held him close, keeping him in place while Charlie slammed into him repeatedly from behind. Charlie’s breaths were warm against his frozen neck. The strokes were thick, strong, and skillful. Unable to resist, Remus rode it out, and then rode out the resulting orgasm when it seized him. His breath caught as his balls constricted. And Remus breathed out heavily at the release he could not control.

It was another several minutes, and what seemed like another hundred thrusts, before Charlie reached the same point. He came just as silently as Remus had, but his body tensed and a hand gripped Remus’ arm. He bit down on Remus’ shoulder, knowing all too well what would happen to him were their roles reversed. Maybe he just wanted to show he was as wild as Remus. Finally, Charlie relaxed and pulled out. He hugged Remus warmly and cleaned them both off with care. Then he retrieved a thick blanket and tucked it around Remus.

Remus was just beginning to regain a bit of movement. His toes and fingertips tingled already, and within five minutes he would have full use of his extremities. This was Charlie’s cue to leave. Charlie bent over the older man and kissed him. Remus’ lips stirred slightly against Charlie’s, but he could not kiss back. Charlie broke the kiss off. “I’ll be seeing you, Lupin.”

As Charlie walked across the empty room towards the door, Remus whispered “Next month.”


End file.
